


one shots and ficlets

by moldymilk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldymilk/pseuds/moldymilk
Summary: One shot book**Please send requests**





	1. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

Hello yes it is I the author

 

I want to do a one shot book for fun, probably will update once a week or something like that, but I can't come up with enough prompts/pairings for these, so I encourage requests.

 

Thnak


	2. Thanks, Aaron (reupload)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr @moldymilk

Ugh. Where is he? Aaron was supposed to show up five minutes ago. It's probably nothing.

 

**ten minutes late** **r**

He still hasn't shown up. I finally agreed to go out with him, and he shows up at least fifteen minutes late? What kind of asshole is he? I texted him, asking where he is.

 

**thirty minutes later**

God. Aaron's forty fucking five minutes late. He hasn't answered my texts,  _and_ one of the waiters is staring at me. 

 

**fifteen minutes later**

Aaron just texted me saying he wasn't showing up, then offered to reschedule. I impolitely declined, telling him to 'fuck off'. The waiter that was staring at me sat down across from me.

 

"Are you waiting for someone?"

 

"Not anymore."

 

"I'm Alex."

 

"John."

 

"Do you mind me asking who stood you up?"

 

"Aaron Burr"

 

"Ah, yes, Aaron the asshole. I know him." I half-smiled.

 

"May I ask how?"

 

"College. He doesn't have any friends."

 

"I know him from college too. What college do you go to?" I rather enjoyed talking with Alex.

 

"King's College. You?"

"Same, actually." 

 

We traded phone numbers, chatted for a little while, then we went our separate ways. 

 

**Seven Month Later**

Alex and I just moved in together. We had been dating for six and a half months. I guess Aaron is good for something after all, because he helped me meet my boyfriend.

 

Thanks, Aaron.


	3. "I heard you through our shared bedroom wall" (jeffmads)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr @moldymilk
> 
> **from thomas's pov**

I couldn't sleep. My neighbor, who I just happened to share a bedroom wall with, had been coughing for the past half hour. I gave up on waiting it out, so I tried talking to him through the wall.

 

"Hey neighbor, you okay?" There was a solid minute of silence.

 

"Yeah, I think."

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

"No, but thanks.  Goodnight, mystery neighbor." 

  
Finally, I would be able to sleep. The next night, it happened again, but not coughing this time. My neighbor was crying.

 

"Are you okay? I can hear crying."

 

"I don't really know. Physically, I'm fine."

 

"What about emotionally?"

 

"Lots of pain."

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"My boyfriend left me. Today was our one year anniversary."

 

"Shit. Who is he? I'll beat his ass for you." I could hear a faint laugh from the other side of the wall.

 

"I'm not really in the mood to have my neighbor get arrested at 3:00 in the morning. Can we talk about something else to distract me from it?"

 

"Yeah, sure. What's your name?"

 

"James. You?"

 

"Thomas. Are you from around here?"

 

"Yeah. What do you do for work?"

 

"I work in a law firm. What do you do?" I was actually starting to like this stranger.

 

I heard a phone start ringing over on his side of the wall. He picked it up, and I heard his voice again, but he wasn't talking to me.

 

"What do you want." Damn, he was harsh. "I'm not taking you back." It must be his ex-boyfriend, the one he just broke up with. "No. I'm not letting you do this again. You've walked all over me more than once, why should I let you do it again?" Whoever the person was must've fucked up a lot. "I'm not sorry. We're done, for good. Don't even bother calling me. Bye." I heard a thump, so I knocked on the wall again.

 

"Everything okay in there, James?"

 

"Would you mind coming over?"

 

"No. I'll be there in a minute, just let me put some pants on." I stood up, grabbed some pants, my keys, and my phone, then headed over. When I got to James's door, I hesitated a minute before knocking. Somehow, I managed to push all my negative thoughts to the back of my head and knocked.

 

The cutest boy I know answered it. He and I were pretty much the same height, but he was way more muscular than me. His eyes were red and a little puffy from crying.

 

"Hey, Thomas. Come on in" I walked inside and sat on the couch.

 

"What happened, James?" He sat on the couch next to me. 

 

"He called again. I basically told him to fuck off and never call again. I don't want to deal with him anymore, Thomas, I'm done with him." I wrapped him in a hug, not caring if his tears melted into my shirt. I have tons of them and I look good shirtless. James relaxed into my hug, melting into me. I never wanted to leave this position.

 

I woke up an hour later, not realizing I had been holding James. As soon as I took my arms off him, he stirred. I put one arm back around him as I reached for my phone to call in sick for work.

 

Just five minutes after I hung up, James woke up. He seemed a little panicked at first, just until he realized it was me. He had looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. The two of us ate some pancakes and just hung out for a few hours before I went back to my apartment. 

 

One month later, James was coming over to my apartment as well. One of us would come home and find the other chilling on the couch and not get alarmed, so that was fun. Then, one day, James invited me over to "talk".

 

"So, uh, Thomas, we've been friends for a while now, and I was just thinking, um, doyouwannadate?" I was lucky I understood the last part.

 

"Yes, James, I do."


End file.
